Dreamland
by soshi185
Summary: I had a dream... A strange dream. I should remember it because it's about something important. But I forget again. I forget about world where logic is illogical.


**Title: Dreamland**

**Of course Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro do not belong to me. I think I can't create as amazing character as Neuro :)**

**My first fanfic in this fandom. I hope it's good enough :) English isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes I have a strange dream.

I'm not sure if it's a nightmare. Nightmares should be scary, right? The world in my dream is scary, but I'm not scared. I _know_ that it's irrational, but I _feel_ that everything is logical.

A nightmare where the logic is illogical is scary, but I'm not scared.

That's why it's just a strange dream.

At the beginning there is cold, dark and quiet. And I am alone. I _know _that I should cry but I do not cry. I am alone because _something _is missing. I try to find it, even if I don't remember what it is. I _shouldn't _forget because it's something important. But I don't remember...

And then _he _appears.

I _know _we had never met before, but I _feel_ like I know him. He will help me find what I'm looking for.

_An answer_

Now I remember that I want to find answer, but still I don't know question. He smiles and says that I should go with him. The answer is on the other side.

I should be scared...

I should run...

I shouldn't trust him...

But the fact that he helps me is _logical_.

And I believe in my illogical logic, because it's only a dream.

I take his hand, he leads me where the puzzles are. I don't like this road. The path is soaked by blood. Sometimes, with a smile, he shows me dead bodies.

I don't want to be here...

But I _know _that I can't turn back and let go of his hand.

I can't...

There is more and more blood, it starts to take shape. The blood can't has shape. Human can't become someone else.

Everything is _logical._

Although blood covered the walls is scary, everything is logical. In this room is blood because _someone_ was killed. I don't know why I am locked in this room. I scream and shout but nobody hears me. Again I'm alone in red room.

Suddenly I start to understand. The red box hasn't got door. But I start to understand something else. I'm in this box together with _the answer_.

I'm looking at it but I can't see it. The answer is in the red box...

The lid of the box is opened and I'm left pulled out of the box like a marionette. I feel terrible because I can not move. My every move is dependent on man who holds strings.

I know I'm only a puppet from the box with toys. I'm useless... When I dance this strange dance of marionettes I try to see man's face. I can't do that but his shining, green eyes seems to be _somehow_ familiar.

And then the strings break...

I'm afraid of moving alone because I used to be doll. But he tells me that I have to go. I don't know him but _somehow_ I'm happy because he said that. Now I have to find answer.

I walk but the path becomes red again. At the end of the road I see someone. It's not _him_. It's a boy. He is crying so I want to pat his head. But I don't do it because I'm not with _him_. When we are together I feel stronger.

I'm alone again...

No, I'm not alone!

I'm with this boy.

But he is different. Maybe it's because on his cheeks, instead of tears, is blood. I'm almost sure it isn't his blood. Boy looks at me and gives me red box.

It's present. For me. His onee-san. It's still empty.

And than boy changes into someone else.

I KNOW he is the person I'm looking for.

His my question and answer.

_"Why are you here, Yako?"_

_"Why are you here, dad? You shouldn't be here"_

_"Why shouldn't I be here?"_

_"Because you don't exist"_

_"Why I don't exist?"_

_"Because you are dead"_

_"Why am I dead?"_

_"I don't remember"_

_"You can't forget. If you forget..._

_"I can't evolve"_

_"Why do you know that, Yako?" _

_"I don't remember"_

_"Why are you here, Yako?"_

_"Because I'm dreaming. You aren't my dad, are you?"_

_"I'm not"_

_"Can I wake up?"_

_"Do you want to wake up?"_

_"No"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because reality is painful"_

_"So you will never wake up, Yako"_

And then I open my eyes. I'm in my bad, alarm clock is ringing next to me.

I know I was dreaming.

And I know it was a strange dream.

But I don't remember what is it.

Even thought I know it was important and I shouldn't forget.

* * *

**If you don't understand what it is about, don't worry :) I think it's the craziest fanfic I've ever write! So you can interpreted it as you want :)**


End file.
